Beloved
by kingbun
Summary: Kiba howled. Hinata cried. The thought of Shino lifeless body never leaving their minds.


He didn't see it until moments before, caught up in the commotion of the war. Focusing on the well being of his friends. He knew there was no time to stop it, these would be his last moments. The projectile lunged into his stomach. Blood spilled out of his mouth. His teammates turned towards him with horror in their eyes, instantly rushing over. Kiba yelled for a medic, Hinata knew no one would come. As Shino fell to the floor Kiba grabbed on to him. Hinata kneeling beside him, clutching on to his hand.

"Shino-kun…," Hinata whimpered.

"You're going to be okay!" Kiba yelled.

Shino looked at the two of them. He faintly smiled, the drying blood on his mouth cracking. "I won't be, why? because I have a stick protruding through my stomach and I will bleed out before a medic team will get here, if at all." He said, correcting Kiba one last time.

Before Kiba could yell at him, he continued to speak. "I… need you two to understand that I value you… you are my closet friends, even if you don't consider me the same. It's okay… I would never hindrance you by forcing the title upon you… because I…" Shino said with his final breath. His blood pooled around them, mixing with their tears.

In his last moments, he thought of them.

His body laid lifeless in Kiba's arms, the Inuzuka's grip tightening. While Hinata gently caressed his face. "I… 'I' what?!" Kiba howled, tears streaming down his face. "If you are going to explain something at least finish your fucking sentence!"

Hinata didn't take her eyes off Shino, her tears staining his flak jacket. "It's okay… Shino-kun…," She mumbled, kissing his forehead. Standing up, she extended her arm to Kiba. "We have to keep fighting."

He brought Shino closer to him, hugging him tight. "We can't leave him here! We're his closet friends, were you even fucking listening?!"

She looked at Kiba, tears dangling off her chin. "He… he wouldn't want us to stop fighting! Do you think Shino-kun would be happy if we died here?!" She yelled. "If… you died.. would you want Shino-kun to stand here and die with you…?"

Kiba's hand shook as it took ahold of hers. Her hand didn't waver. As she pulled him off the ground, he let go of Shino. The final 'thud' of his body hitting the floor rang in their heads for the rest of the war.

The war had ended. Weeks went by, and it seemed like peace was achieved. The villages worked together in harmony. Funerals came and went as bodies were found. The world was quite. It wasn't long until Shino's funeral. His body easily found, resting exactly where Kiba had left him. The service was quite. Only a few people outside of the Aburame clan. What was left of the Konoha 11 all present. Kiba and Hinata sat with their clans, neither making eye contact. They had only ran into each other a few times since the war was over. Their times together were always filled with awkward silence and small talk. Neither of them wanting to mention the lack of a third presence. Guilt overwhelming them.

It went on for years. The two avoiding each other at all cost. They heard updates about the other through third parties, but neither could shake the pain they felt around the other.

Hinata was re-instated as Hyuuga heiress shortly after Neji's funeral. Spending most of her day preparing for the role. Learning the customs and regulations she had missed out on in her younger years. She was glad when her father and the Hyuuga elders recognized her strength as a leader. But she couldn't stand the feeling of remorse that came with being given the title. She often wondered if she would still be heiress if the two men closes to her hadn't died. If her own selfish desires killed them.

Kiba had gone about his life as normal. He was quickly promoted to jonin and fulfilled missions as they came in. As far as anyone saw, his demeanor didn't change. He'd laugh and smile to anyone around him. Crack a joke or two. It was a façade he put on well. Believing it would be more of a hassle for everyone to constantly try to cheer him up. Day in and day out, Kiba didn't truly feel himself until he was alone. Since that day, he had lost the drive he was known for. Despite his accomplishments he felt unfulfilled.

It wasn't as if the two didn't want to be around each other. They desperately did. Wanting to take comfort in the only other person who understood the loss they felt. But they couldn't let themselves. Both blaming themselves for Shino's final words. Kiba spent his days wondering if only he had told Shino how much he cared, maybe everything would be different. While Hinata tormented herself for never properly telling Shino he was one of her closet friends. They felt as if they didn't deserve to be around the other. Not after how they treated Shino. How could they let themselves believe they deserved to be around anyone, when not even their best friend knew how they felt?

Visiting his grave served to remind them all they could have done. It caused them agony and reaffirmed their feelings. But neither could bare the idea of leaving Shino alone. Every week Hinata would visit, barring a new bouquet of chameleon flowers. Knowing they were his favorite. Kiba would come by shortly after her visit, like clockwork. He liked her lingering smell as he spoke to Shino's headstone. It made him feel momentarily at peace. Like team eight was back together again.

As Kiba approached the headstone, he noticed something different. There was no scent of Hinata. No flowers sitting by the grave. He scowled. "I'm sure she'll be by tomorrow Shino, maybe something came up at the compound eh?" He said, sitting down. Not wanting to believe she could simply forget. "Ya know how busy Hiashi keeps her."

He began to talk about his week. Nothing abnormal happened, but he liked to keep Shino in the loop. Whatever the current gossip was. He'd chat away his whole visit, pretending the Aburame was listening. Occasionally making comments in place of him. Kiba didn't believe in spirits, but he knew chatter was the only thing that kept him from weeping each visit.

Hinata had been kept late by her father that day. She cursed to herself as she approached the cemetery with flowers in hand. Part of her knew that it didn't really mater when she came. But Hinata couldn't help but feel as if she let Shino down again. His spirit sitting there. Waiting for her. Wondering where she was.

If he was once again forgotten.

It being peaceful in Konoha, Kiba had let his guard down. Not noticing Hinata until she was approaching the grave. The two made eye contact, but neither said a word. Hinata gently laid down the flowers in front of the tombstone, still silent.

"Y-you should sit down with us," Kiba muttered; his voice cracking.

"…okay," Hinata responded; giving Kiba a sad smile. She sat on the other side of the grave, Shino resting between them. Neither knew what to say. They had spent so long avoiding each other. Occasionally Hinata would hear Kiba coming around the corner, loudly chatting away with someone, and she would turn the other way. Kiba would smell her approaching and always make an excuse to go back. They didn't know how to face each other. They weren't ready for the day to come where they had to.

As they sat there, the guilt became unbearable. Each second in each others presence they became more consumed by it. Replaying Shino's final moments in their heads. The sound of Shino's body finally hitting the floor rhythmically repeating. The image of his body lying in a pool of blood made Hinata feel sick, vomiting on the ground beside her. But it gave her no relief. All she could smell was the thick scent of copper that wafted through the air on that day.

"I… I'm sorry," Hinata mumbled. It took all the courage she had to apologize. She wasn't sure if she was apologizing to Kiba for vomiting, or to Shino for all she had done. "I… I'm sorry… I'm really s-sorry…," She continued, starting to cry. The feeling of regret beginning to crush her.

Kiba was taken aback by her sudden apology. "It's no big deal Hinata. Sometime you just gotta barf. It's okay," he said. "No need to cry about it."

"H.. he…," Hinata started, struggling to get the words out. "He… he said… "e-even if you don't consider me th-the same"… w-why… why would he say that… h…how could I…"

Tears began to welt up in the corners of Kiba's eyes. Silently falling down his chin. He didn't know how to respond.

"I… I always… I always said his name last… a-and I didn't….," She said, her words being interrupted gut-wrenching sobs.

"He'd always ask me how my missions went and I a-always blew him off, constantly making fun of his b-bugs," Kiba said, trying to choke back tears.

"S…Shino-kun… h-he… he always tried his best for us… a-and… I never thought…," Hinata mumbled. "H… how could I not let him know… that I… care… how could I let him think…" She rested her head on his grave, her arms wrapping around it.

"He was my b-best friend… he… he was team eight… I know I said a l-lot of things but he's the reason we even became friends… ya know? He would always force us to talk, to be closer and I didn't even t-tell him…," Kiba choked out, leaning on the other side of the grave.

"I… I loved h-him so much… Kiba-kun… I love him…," She said.

"I l-love him…," Kiba repeated.

"I d-don't…. I don't know how to live without him k-knowing…," Hinata bellowed. She buried her face into the tombstone.

"I… don't either." They sat there, hugging his grave. Both of them hoping somehow Shino could hear their cries of how much he was appreciated in this world.

But that could never happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: this is part of a series, so if you liked this i'd really appreciate it if you checked out "akamaru". also i cried a lot while writing this.


End file.
